Cambio INdeseado
by Isis.Ea
Summary: Reborn al despertarse se da cuenta que algo extraño pasa... 1. Su cuerpo regreso a la normalidad 2.No esta en su cama 3.No recuerda cómo llegó ahi 4.Esta desnudo y por último y mas importante 5.abrazandolo esta un castaño completamente desnudo. /R27/ SemiAU
1. Extraño ¿sueño? I

**A/N:** Jee jee (u.u´) sí, soy yo de nuevo, no les molesta ¿cierto? *3* Nah, de todas formas iba a publicar el fic, solo que lo hice antes. Sobre el capitulo, suelo hacer mis primeros capítulos cortos para saber si a alguien le gusta. Estoy con la fiebre KHR! XD. Aunque aún el fic con el que estoy más ansiosa, no lo publico. No se a ustedes pero a mi me gusta el drama y los fics largos. Aunque no haya muchos en español. Así que quiero hacer uno. No digo que este sea. Este sera **humor** y **romance** :) Y claro un R27.

**Disclaimer**: Akira Amano- sensei, sigue y seguirá siendo la creadora de este increíble manga :D

_**Editado 24/09**_

* * *

**Cambio _IN_deseado**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Extraño ¿sueño?**

Reborn, Arcobaleno del sol, nunca admitirá que tiene un enorme cariño por su estudiante. Que para él, Sawada Tsunayoshi es una de las pocas personas que le importa, y que valora; que el castaño con esa forma de ser que tiene y esa personalidad que no deja de sorprenderle, ha llenado su vida con un nuevo significado y le ha enseñado a ver las cosas de un modo distinto, le ha enseñado a creer. Ser su tutor –no lo va a negar- es lo mejor que le ha pasado, el conocerlo y el poder ser parte de su vida es algo que agradecerá por siempre. Claro, no saldrá de sus labios –antes entregarse a Vindice y pasar el resto de su vida en Vendicare-, pero siempre lo tiene presente.

Aún así, nunca en su larga vida –pese a la apariencia que lleva- se hubiera imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños que su relación tutor-pupilo pudiera tornarse de este modo.

"_Debe ser un muy extraño sueño" _pensó mientras veía abrazado a su cintura el cuerpo desnudo de un castaño que conoce a la perfección. _"Un muy, muy extraño sueño"_

_::_

Al despertarse no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en lo bien que había dormido, algo que raras veces había disfrutado, y aún así podía decir que esta vez era una de las mejores. Sentía su cuerpo ligero, relajado, y un calor que lo invadía como ninguno de sus abrigos lo hubiera hecho. Un calor dulce y sincero, si es que así se le puede definir, pero no encontraba otras palabras, era lo que sentía cariño, dulzura, amor. No había soñado nada. Y eso no le extrañaba, pero sentía una felicidad infinita y extraña. Una sensación de no querer levantarse de la cama invadía su cuerpo, y si no fuera por el gran auto control que tenía se la hubiera pasado todo lo que podía disfrutando de esa deliciosa sensación. Pero no, sabía que no debía hacerlo, debía levantarse y despertar ¨cariñosamente¨ a su perezoso alumno.

Al abrir los ojos, y estar realmente consiente de su entorno, recién pudo darse cuenta de la fuente de ese calor delicioso. Algo, o para ser precisos _alguien_, lo estaba abrazando, podía sentir los brazos de ese alguien aferrándose a su cuerpo, la suavidad de la piel, el aroma ligeramente familiar, y el vaivén del pecho de esa persona que respiraba calmadamente pegado a él. Parpadeó. Había pasado la noche con alguien, estaba durmiendo junto a alguien, y Reborn no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado para llegar a esa situación. Eso era algo simplemente imposible. Pero no, alguien realmente lo abrazaba. Y no solo eso, sentía su propio cuerpo _distinto_. Aún mirando el blanco y desconocido techo, estiró su brazo izquierdo, alzando su mano para verla fijamente, como queriendo alcanzar el techo. Y pudo ver sus largos dedos abrirse y cerrarse en puño. Sí, largos dedos. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa, y con su mismo brazo izquierdo -que era el único libre, porque al parecer el derecho estaba sosteniendo a es alguien, alguien que aún no se dignaba a ver, tenía un ligero presentimiento- comenzó a tocar su rostro, su pecho, sus piernas… ¡Era él! Él en su cuerpo original. Su cuerpo de adulto que hace mucho se había resignado a perder. Una pequeña mueca adornó su rostro, satisfacción; pero esa pequeña curva que habían formado sus labios desapareció al darse cuenta que lo que tenía al lado se comenzaba a mover. Giró lentamente, realmente algo le decía que lo que vería no era precisamente algo que quería ver, mucho menos algo que esperaría encontrar.

Pues tenía razón.

Una mata de cabellos castaños revueltos, unos ojos aún cerrados, adornados con unas largas pestañas, unos labios rosas que estaban entre abiertos, y una piel cremosa que comenzó a recorrer con la mirada. Tragó saliva. Sí, conocía muy bien a ese _alguien. _Y ese alguien se abrazaba a su pecho posesivamente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza castaña sobre su brazo derecho, atrayendolo más a su cuerpo desnudo.

Desnudo...

Se sentó en la cama levantándose de sorpresa al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo, al igual que ese _alguien_ a su costado. Para su alivio no logró despertarlo, pero hizo que su abrazo bajara hasta su cintura. Aún persistente. Su estudiante sí que tiene un sueño pesado.

Cerró los ojos intentando encontrar una respuesta para lo que veía. _Un sueño._ Esa era la única solución y razón posible, por el momento. Miró nuevamente el cuerpo a su lado. Sí, definitivamente era Tsuna, fue recorriendo con la mirada el delgado cuerpo que se aferraba a él con tal posesividad que no creía que era el mismo dame-Tsuna, su alumno, su... Abrió los ojos de sobre manera al notar un pequeño moretón en el cuello de su, su…

Recapitulemos: Despierta en la cama junto a alguien. Ambos desnudos. Abrazados. Chupetones… Sí, Reborn, todo indica a _eso_.

Pudo sentir que se hundía en un hoyo sinfín de confusión. Y si no fuera porque era Reborn, no hubiera podido evitar las ganas de jalarse el cabello e imitar a su estudiante cuando está al borde del colapso para poder despertar de ese absurdo sueño.

-¿R-reborn?- escuchó la dulce voz adormilada del castaño, que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos. -Jeje ¿qué pasa?-dijo con una ligera sonrisa divertida, al ver al adulto sentado con esa expresión de confusión, era raro en Reborn. Mudo. No quería decir ni siquiera una palabra, sentía que si hablaba aceptaría que todo era real. Y NO, no podía serlo. -¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Tsuna ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente. El azabache pudo ver la expresión de preocupación en su estudiante.

-Sí, todo bien- logró responder sin rastro de confusión o sorpresa. No estaba actuando como él, tenía que calmarse y meditar seriamente sobre lo que pasaba. Encontraría una explicación.

-¿Seguro? ¿No te habrás enfermado?- dijo mientras también se sentaba en la cama y acercaba su frente a la del azabache. Ante esta acción el azabache no pudo evitar retroceder y chocar con la pared. -¿Reborn?- lo que hizo lo había lastimado, pudo notarlo en la expresión dolida de esas orbes chocolate.

-E-estoy bien...- no se perdonaría el haber tartamudeado, y no entendía el hecho de no poderlo ver a los ojos, no podía creer lo nervioso que se sentía. Con la mirada busco lo que podía ser el baño. Sintió cómo los delgados brazos lo dejaban libre. Miró al castaño que lo veía preocupado. Suspiró. -Ya te lo dije, estoy bien. Solo tuve una pesadilla- explicó, para su sorpresa, con una sonrisa intentando calmar la preocupación en su par... Tsuna, calmar la preocupación de Tsuna, su alumno, nada más. No quería seguir viendo la mirada de tristeza en el pequeño.

Mientras tanto, Tsuna lo veía detenidamente, algo le decía que lo que el azabache le dijo no era la verdad. Pero por ahora lo dejaría pasar, y le mostró la sonrisa de siempre, ya luego descubriría qué era lo que le perturbaba a su amado. Suspiró con alivio- Está bien. Entonces date un baño, luego voy yo. Voy preparando el desayuno. Recuerda que hoy tenemos una reunión. Hayato no va a estar muy feliz si llegamos tarde- habló con tranquilidad mientras cogía una camisa que sacó de debajo de una almohada y se la colocaba. Se levantó de la cama.

Se paró frente al azabache. Estaba descalzo, con solo esa camisa que le llegaba hasta los muslos, claramente no era suya, su típico cabello desordenado, y una expresión avergonzada, tenía que admitir que ese ligero rubor sobre su piel se le veía totalmente adorable.

-D-deja de mirarme así- susurró avergonzado. _¿Así?_ Pensó el mayor. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la mirada intensa con la que había recorrido al castaño. -Vamos a llegar tarde- murmuró entre dientes, insinuando algo que Reborn comenzaba a entender. Haciendolo notar con la sonrisa burlona que se formó sobre sus labios, al notarla el castaño solo se avergonzó más-¡S-solo apúrate!- gritó dando la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación con un lindo puchero sobre sus labios.

Pese a que no entendía lo que pasaba, le estaba gustando. Claro, nunca se imaginó que el ver a su alumno comportarse tan íntimo y dulce con él le pondría así de feliz. Ver sus sonrojos causados por él, el verlo tan inocente y lindo. Sintiendo el cariño hacia él emanando de cada poro del cuerpo del castaño, que hace poco lo estaba abrazando desnudo, con marcas en su cuello que seguro él había causado. Se relamió los labios… _¿Qué estoy pensando? _Se resondró. Sacudió su cabeza, y se levantó. Desnudo. _Tsk_. Jaló la sabana y se la amarró a la cintura, cubriendo su parte inferior. Avanzó hacia lo que supuso era el baño. Abrió la puerta, y claro, tenía razón. Antes que nada tenía que darse un baño. Su cuerpo… estaba, bueno… _pegajoso_. Se metió a la ducha y dejó caer el agua fría sobre su piel. Sus ojos cerrados y respiraba rítmicamente. _¿Qué está pasando?_

_El futuro… _No, eso no podía ser, el cuerpo de su estudiante era el mismo que recordaba, igual que ayer. Sí, ayer, todo era normal. Su estatura no sobrepasaba a la de un infante de cinco años, y su estudiante, era simplemente su estudiante y nada más.

-¡Itaa!- escuchó, se sobresaltó y estaba a punto de salir de la ducha- ¡Estoy bien! ¡Solo se me cayó un plato! Jee jee- podía escuchar la tonta risa de su ¨_Dame-Tsuna, no cambias¨ _ante esto, no pudo evitar sonreír.

No había duda, ese era Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tenía sus quince años, estatura baja, cabellos castaños, mechones desordenados, ojos chocolate, y seguía siendo el inútil y torpe de siempre. Suspiró. Cogió lo que parecía el shampoo y comenzó a lavarse la cabeza.

Si no era el futuro. ¿Dónde estaba?

Bueno, sea donde sea. Algo que tenía bien claro era que él y dame-Tsuna, estaban en algo comprometedor: _una relación_. O eso era lo mínimo que podría esperar. No creía que el pequeño sea de los que tienen aventuras o se acuestan con sus amigos, o en este caso, tutor.

Cerró la llave del grifo. Se sentía bien bañarse estando nuevamente en su cuerpo. Cogió una toalla que estaba colgada en un perchero y se cubrió, de la cintura para abajo. Su cuerpo aún cubierto por gotas de agua que caían lentamente recorriendo cada trazo de su piel, y sus mechones negros aún goteando.

El baño estaba decorado con un tema naranja con crema, algo que le hacía recordar mucho a los gustos de Tsuna. Sonrió al ver el espejo, en la esquina superior había una foto de lo que parecía un cachorro de león y Tsuna alimentándolo con un biberón con leche. _Natsu_. _¿Desde cuándo tenía que ser alimentado?_

-¡Reborn! ¡Te demoras! ¡No voy a poder bañarme!- escuchó el grito de su estudiante, haciendo que volviera a la _realidad_.

Salió del cuarto de baño, con la toalla cubriéndolo. El castaño le daba la espalda, parecía que estaba arreglando la cama y colocaba las prendas que se iría a poner.

-Todo tuyo- dijo acercándose a él. Este giró, y no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho al ver el sonrojo que cubría su rostro. Realmente comenzaba a disfrutar esto.

-¡P-ponte la ropa de una vez! ¡P-pervertido!- gritó avergonzado mientras caminaba dando pasos largos hacia el baño. Q_ue inocente._

Y sí, era algo que le asombraba, pese a que seguramente la noche anterior habían… _*cough cough* _y aún así actuaba avergonzado y tierno. Sí, esto le estaba gustando.

-¡Hiiieee! ¡Maldito Reborn! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que en el cuello no!- rió entre dientes ante las quejas de su alumno.

Sí, realmente estaba disfrutando esto. Quizá dejaría de pensarlo mucho y solo se dejaría llevar.

-¡Nii-chan me va a matar!

_¿Nii-chan?_

* * *

¿Qué tal? Waa, fue divertido. No se si habían dado cuenta, pero me gusta este tipo de cosas sin sentido. Y aunque este no sea un All27, me encanta todo mientras este Tsu- kun XD

Espero saber si les gusta. Ya saben cómo decírmelo. Como siempre lo digo y lo diré, es lindo saber que alguien espera tu historia, y claro eso te anima a seguirla :D


	2. Otro mundo

**N/A**: Hola a todos, si actualice primero este fic, porque tenia mas reviews yeee :3 Por los cuales tengo que agradecerles :D! Algo que me soprendiò fue que todos mencionaran a **giotto**, por lo de _Nii- chan_ XD! Yo no lo habìa tomado en cuenta jajaja, bueno ya verán quien es, espero no les moleste que no sea Gio- san, aunque quizá lo meta luego en la historia no sera como nii-chan gomene u.u Aun así espero que les guste, y entretenga :D!

Otra cosa, que curiooosos jajaja, no les prometo revelar la razón por la que cambio de mundo, no tan pronto, ya lo verán màs adelante jujujuju

Bueno sin màs que decir, les dejo el capitulo, si me acuerdo de algo sera puesto en las notas al final :D! Cierto les gusta que responda los reviews?

_**Editado: 24/09**_

* * *

::

**Capitulo 2: Otro mundo... _un ridículo mundo_**

::

Reborn, el hitman número uno del mundo, con una astucia y capacidad de razonamiento mejor que la de cualquiera. Una rapidez de pensamiento y de adaptación ante cualquier circunstancia, preparado para cualquier cosa que ocurriera en el mundo, absolutamente _cualquier cosa_. Lo que no había aclarado es que eso era en _SU_ mundo, donde sus conocimientos eran absolutos. Porque sí, había llegado a la conclusión de que este era una clase de _mundo paralelo_. Donde él estaba en una relación con su dame- alumno, donde Natsu era un cachorro de León ordinario, por lo tanto no existían las cajas, y quizá tampoco Vongola; donde su dame- alumno tenía un _¨Nii-chan¨_

Después de haber regresado a su habitual calma -porque realmente desde que se levantó estaba siendo bombardeado con sorpresas una tras otra, y quizá, solo quizá lo _dame_ de su alumno se le pegó por ese diminuto momento- había decidido una cosa. Descubrir a quien sea que lo haya mandado ahí. _A ese mundo tan absurdo_. Y por supuesto, darle lo que se merece.

Miró nuevamente la escena que tenía enfrente. Su rostro con una sonrisa de superioridad, irritando a los que lo veían e intentando controlarse para no golpearlo en la cara y borrársela de una buena vez.

:: ::

Luego de que Tsuna saliera del baño ya aseado y cambiado. Rerborn decidió que lo mejor era actuar lo menos sospechoso posible. Aunque no pudo evitar que el castaño lo mirara por momentos con preocupación y extrañeza. No sabía si podría ocultar el hecho de que no era el Reborn de _siempre_. Ya que, no sabía cómo era el comportamiento del Reborn de este mundo, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que su alumno iba a descubrirlo tarde o temprano.

-Tenemos que hablar. Pero no podemos posponer esto. Ya luego de la reunión me contaras todo- aunque no lo esperaba tan temprano. Su voz seria para su sorpresa. Lo había descubierto en solo una mañana. La intuición de su alumno era algo que no iba a poder vencer, posiblemente _nunca_. Sonrió orgulloso. Aunque bueno, no era _técnicamente su_ alumno. Así que ate lo dicho solo asintió. El castaño suspiró preocupado- Quizá lo mejor es que te quedes. No quiero que sospechen- pidió viendo al azabache a los ojos.

-¿No decías que era tarde?- el castaño asintió -Pues camina dame-Tsuna- ordenó saliendo del departamento como si supiera a dónde ir. Realmente no le gustaba estar en una situación así, una donde él no tenia ni la minima idea de lo que pasaba.

::

_**Tsuna`s POV**_

Me rehuyó. Reborn retrocedió de _miedo_ cuando intenté juntar nuestras frentes para saber si tenía fiebre. Fue desde ese momento que mi intuición me dijo que algo NO andaba para nada bien. Preparé el desayuno y esperé a que saliera de la ducha. Aunque me di cuenta que algo que no había cambiado era esa mirada tan penetrante, que sentía que me atravesaba aunque le estuviera dando la espalda.

En el desayuno pude comprobar la teoría de que la persona frente a mi _no es_ el mismo Reborn de siempre, ni con el que me acoste el día anterior. Esto es realmente preocupante. Pero no debía alarmarse, ya que pese a que no era el mismo Reborn, este también _era_ Reborn, d-de algún modo, ¿cierto?. _Suspiró_. Por ahora dejaré que siga bebiendo su expresso.

::

Aunque claro que Tsuna no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, tenía que descubrir qué era lo que pasaba, y más aún tenía que encontrar la forma de regresar a su amado Reborn. Después de todo lo que habían pasado para estar juntos. ¿Por qué tenía la vida que darle estos problemas? Sí que tenía una muy mala suerte.

-Tenemos que hablar. Pero no podemos posponer esto. Ya luego de la reunión me contaras todo- le dijo serio, antes de salir del departamento, su mano sobre el picaporte, su rostro mirando directamente a esas orbes oscuras. Lo vio sonreír, y luego asentir seriamente. No, con este comportamiento no iba a engañar a nadie. Reborn, no era así… no tan distanciado y frio. Suspiró. -Quizá lo mejor es que te quedes. No quiero que sospechen- Dijo preocupado viendo al azabache a los ojos, realmente lo mejor era decir que se enfermó y que por eso no asistió, o… o _"¡Hiiieee! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a Nii- chan cuando lo vea?" _ Se comenzó a desesperar.

-¿No decías que era tarde?- escuchó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, Tsuna solo asintió -Pues camina dame-Tsuna- _¨¡¿d-dame- Tsuna? ¡Nooo! ¡Reborn ya no me llama así! ¿Eh? ¡Hiiieee! ¡¿Por qué avanza? ¿A dónde cree que va?¨ _chilló nervioso mientras cerraba la puerta y corrió tras él.

::

Ambos salieron del departamento, del cual Reborn suspuso que era el lugar donde ambos convivian. Un departamento en el décimo piso de un gran edificio departamental de buena apariencia, y aparentemente con ciertos lujos. Luego de que subieran al ascensor y Tsuna marcara el sotano, ambos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, cada quien con sus propios problemas. Al llegar, el hitman se encontró frente al estacionamiento del edificio, siguió al castaño hasta llegar frente a un _Jaguar XKR_ S negro, definitivamente su auto.

-Yo manejo- sentenció el azabache

-Me prometiste que lo haría hoy- dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-Tsk- _¿era eso posible?_

-Las llaves- pidió con una sonrisa triunfante, era divertido poder engañar a este Reborn, después de todo él no podía saber que _su_ Reborn le había prohibido tajantemente que cogiera su auto.

-Muy listo, dame-Tsuna

-Itaaa ¡Reborn!- gritó sorprendido al haber sido golpeado por el azabache. _¨ ¿Cómo lo descubrió? ¿Es alguna clase de psicópata? ¨_

-Es psíquico dame-Tsuna- dijo abriendo la puerta del piloto y entrando- Y no, no lo soy. Ahora sube- dijo divertido por la cara que ponía el castaño, Tsuna seguía siendo igual de facil de leer en este mundo y en el otro, seguramente en cualquiera al que vaya.

-. . .-_¨ ¡Puede leer la mente! ¡Hiiieee!¨ _se puso nervioso mientras subía al carro, en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Ves, por eso déjame manejar!

-No. Solo guíame.

-¡Que yo manejo!

-No tienes la edad suficiente.

-¡A esta edad ya puedo hacerlo con un adulto!

-Por lo que sé, _lo hacemos-_ sonrió pícaro.

-¡P-pervertido e-eso no!- gritó totalmente rojo- ¡Bájate yo-

- Aún no tienes licencia.

-¡S-sí tengo! ¡La saqué en Italia!- miró los ojos chocolate fijamente.

-Ya has chocado más de cinco veces.

-¡N-no lo sabes! ¡La quinta no cuenta! ¡Ahhh!¡Regrésame a _mi_ Reborn!- se tapo la boca con ambas manos, _¨Waaa yo y mi boca floja¨ _El azabache se quedó mirando fijamente al castaño que seguía con sus manos cubriendo su boca. Sonrió triunfante como si hubiera previsto lo que pasó.

-Ya te has dado cuenta que no soy _tu_ Reborn- bajo las manos del volante.

-¡C-claro!- no valía la pena negarlo, después de todo tenían que hablar de esto en algún momento. -Toma- dijo resignado a no poder manejar hoy tampoco- esta es la dirección. No quiero llegar tarde- le alcanzó una tarjeta.

-Es Nami- chuu- dijo mientras encendía el motor y comenzaba a avanzar saliento del estacionamiento hacia la avenida.

-Sí.

-Solo me hubieras dicho eso, dame-Tsuna- rodó los ojos. -¿No deberías usar tu uniforme?- preguntó suponiendo que iba a clases, y lo que tenía puesto pese a que era formal no era su uniforme. Llevaba un pantalon negro, una camisa blanca manga larga, con un chaleco negro y una corbata roja sobre este.

-No. Se supone que hoy solo tenemos una reunión con el director para terminar el papeleo del traslado- dijo poniendo un puchero, este Reborn no era divertido.

-¿Traslado?

-Sí, se supone que hoy todos viajamos a Italia- ambos se quedaron en silencio. -Así que mejor regresa al Reborn que conozco, será un problema si llego a Italia contigo. Nii- chan otra vez se opondrá- explicaba calmado, una de las pocas cosas de las que Tsuna estaba agradecido era su facilidad de adaptación a las situaciones más extrañas, y su mente abierta; sino, estaría jalándose los pelos y gritando sin saber qué hacer. Después de todo, todos estos años de experiencia con su hermano y sus _amiguitos_ lo habían preparado para lo imposible.

-Italia- _Será que aquí también…_ -Algo que quería preguntarte, quién es ese _nii-chan-_ seguía mirando la ruta, se sentía bien conducir con su cuerpo real, debía admitir que lo extrañaba. Mientras Tsuna lo miraba interrogante, _¿es qué acaso en ese __mundo no tenía a su hermano a su lado?_

-Y-ya lo conocerás- dijo nervioso. Si Reborn no conocía a su hermano entonces no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría -Aunque debo advertirte que no te llevas muy bien con él.- Luz roja. Se detuvieron. El azabache alzó una ceja mirándolo interrogante. -Bueno, realmente no te llevas muy bien con la mayoría de _sus_ amigos- comenzó a mirar nervioso fuera de la ventana. -o mi padre- sus dedos se movían en circulo entre ellos juguetonamente, algo que hacía cuando estaba nervioso- o algunos de mis amigos- luz verde, pero el carro no avanzó -aunque algunos de tus conocidos tampoco lo aceptan- vio al frente y decidió seguir, atrás un irritante claxon no paraba de sonar. -ni los subordinados de mi padre- seguía enumerando no notando el aura oscura que comenzaba a emanar el piloto -o…

-Entendí el punto. No me llevo bien con nadie- Dijo algo, para su sorpresa, irritado, quizá solo por el modo como lo decía su copiloto, realmente el hecho de que no le agradara a muchas personas simplemente no le importaba. Algo diferente es que esas personas se atrevieran a prohibirle algo…

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Mamá y oji- chan están de acuerdo! ¡También Kyoko, Uni- chan, y mis amigos lo están aceptando!- vio al castaño, estaba nervioso y parecía a punto de llorar, al parecer el hecho de que sus seres queridos no aceptaban su relación le afectaba. Pero en qué clase de mundo había ido a parar.

-Esta bien. Llegamos- dijo inexpresivo, por más que estaba algo feliz de que el castaño intentara levantarle el animo con lo antes dicho. Ambos miraron la fachada de Nami- chuu. Era igual como la recordaba Reborn. Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Hasta que el castaño después de pensarlo bien, pidió.

-Por favor quédate aquí Reborn s-san- le fue difícil aumentarle el honorifico.

-Puedes decirme solo Reborn, así también me llamas en mi mundo.

-¡¿E-en serio? ¡Entonces nos conocemos! ¿¡También vivimos juntos?- el otro asintió -¿Mucho tiempo?- asintió -¿Todos están de acuerdo con eso?

-No necesito el permiso de nadie- el castaño se sonrojo y sintió una felicidad inmensa en su interior

-¡Debemos ser muy felices!- para Reborn esa era una sonrisa que nunca había visto antes, una sonrisa que su alumno no le había ofrecido a él, solo a la ídolo de Nami- chuu, pero no a él, nunca con tanto amor, felicidad, dulzura… Lamentablemente, tenía que destruirla.

-No. No tenemos ese tipo de relación- dijo calmado -Solo somos tutor y pupilo. Tú estas enamorado de alguien más- _Y yo me lo tengo prohibido,_ pensó sin decirlo, después de todo, alguien con una maldición como la del _arcobaleno_, cómo podría enamorarse para luego sufrir y hacer sufrir a su amante.

-Ya veo- susurró calmado, su mirada oculta bajo los mechones castaños. -Debí suponerlo, es otro mundo después de todo- intentó sonar divertido, algo que no le salía. -Como te dije quédate aquí- todo rastro de felicidad había desaparecido. Quizá fue algo directo y frio con sus palabras. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y salió.

-Tch. Siempre causándome problemas dame-Tsuna- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó sorprendido, mientras lo veía cerrar la puerta.

-Ya te dije. Voy contigo. Solo dime cómo debo actuar. ¿Quién me crees? Soy el hitman número uno, puedo hacer lo que sea. Recuérdalo, dame-Tsuna- el castaño se quedó mirando sorprendido el gran aura de superioridad que irradiaba el azabache, junto a esas significativas palabras. Y esa mirada clavada en sus orbes chocolate. Era el mismo sentimiento de emoción que lo llenaba cada vez que _su_ Reborn decía cosas similares, aunque las palabras cambiaron, y la expresión de amor no estaba. Pero no importaba, era como cuando hablaron por primera vez, claro quitando el hecho de que este decía ser un _¿hitman?_ -¿Acaso también te has enamorado de mi?- dijo con burla y picardía al notar la intensidad en la mirada del castaño, y ese brillo de cariño que emanaba, algo que lo comenzaba a incomodar por alguna razón.

-¡C-cállate! ¡Yo soy fiel!- gritó mientras que el ligero sonrojo que había cubierto las mejillas cremosas del castaño aumentara furiosamente- ¡Y solo amo a un Reborn! ¡Mi Reborn!- azotó la puerta del auto con fuerza, y se fue ofendido y con un puchero en sus labios.

El azabache lo miró divertido, sea el Tsuna que sea, siempre resultaba divertido molestarlo. Ya descubriría la razón que lo llevó a ese mundo extraño. Y también descubriría el modo de regresar. Por ahora, se concentraría en hacerlo mientras actuara si levantar sospecha, al parecer los personajes en este mundo eran los mismos que en el suyo. Y conocía muy bien sus personalidades. Tendría que tener cuidado, especialmente con Uni, ese oji- san que seguro era Nono, Iemitsu, y ese nii-chan, que había olvidado por un momento.

Caminó siguiendo al pequeño que ya había entrado a su colegio. Caminó directo a la dirección del director, después de todo, dónde más harían el papeleo de traslado. Mientras llegaba escuchó voces, especialmente el grito de felicidad de su alumno.

-¡Nii- chan! ¡Viniste!- sonaba realmente feliz. Pero luego de un corto silencio -¡¿P-por qué? ¡Te dije que yo iría! ¡No era necesario que vengas! ¡Vamos regresa, regresaaa!- parecía nervioso. El azabache sonrió de lado, sabiendo que era por su precencia po lo que él que hacía todo ese alboroto. Y poco a poco se acercaba al lugar para descubrir de una vez quién era ese tal nii-chan.

-Tch. No hice todo el viaje hasta este diminuto país para que me botes.- Se detuvo, esa voz, esa voz…

-Shishishi~ Tsunayoshi, si sigues tratando así al estúpido jefe, el que la va a pasar mal somos nosotros.

-¡Voooiiiii!, ¡terminemos esto y larguémonos de aquí! ¡Tu inútil hermano ha dejado mucho por hacer!

-Cállate basura- se escuchó un gruñido y un gran golpe. Terminando con el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

-Yo no cubriré los gastos. Sabía que debí quedarme en el hotel con Levi- suspiraba resignado.

-¡L-lo siento Viper- nii! ¡Yo me encargaré de todo!- gritó nervioso, viendo el vidrio por los suelos.

Veía todo con ojos incrédulos, _Varia… _Tsuna, _dame-Tsuna_, decía nii- chan al líder de Varia, y este estaba frente a él, sin querer asesinarlo... No solo eso, todo Varia estaba llevándose muy bien con el castaño.

Para su lamentable suerte, captó la mirada del mayor.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí- pudo sentir el aura asesina y amenazante que salía de ese sujeto dirigido directamente a él. Todos ahí miraron al recién llegado.

-Tch. Sabía que lo mejor era quedarme en el hotel- Se quejó un ser de mediana estatura, con una capa lila cubriéndole hasta mitad el rostro.

-R-reborn…- el castaño susurró, nervioso, aunque sabía que en el fondo estaba gritando de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar.

-_Chaos-_ saludó a todos, sonriendo con superioridad. No sabía lo que pasaba, y se disculparía con su alumno después, pero nadie, _nadie_, amenazaba al hitman número uno y se iba tranquilamente.

Había decidido una cosa. Descubrir a quien sea que lo haya mandado ahí. _A ese mundo tan absurdo_. Y por supuesto, darle lo que se merece.

Miró nuevamente la escena que tenía enfrente. Su rostro con una gran sonrisa de superioridad que no hacia otra cosa más que irritar a los que lo veían, e intentaban controlarse para no golpearlo en la cara y borrársela de una buena vez. Especialmente el mayor, el nii-chan del castaño que lanzaba humo por la nariz.

-Xanxus- siseó, aumentando la ira del mayor. Como le encantaba retar al demonio…

::

* * *

O.o a que no lo esperaban! Jajaja XD! Iba a hacerlo màs largo, pero me gustó la idea de dejarlo ahì :D! Ademàs actualice antes shishishi- Bueno, agradecer a todos nuevamente por leerme, por agregarme a favoritos y seguir el fic y a mi, y muuuchos mas gracias a los que me comentan, me hace muy feliz, me inspiran a seguir :D

Ahora respondiendo los revis:

**Fannyneko-chan) **owww gracias :) Soy feliz :D!

**LilyVongola) **la primera que voto por gio-kun XD! Me sorprendiò ni siquiera lo habìa pensado jajaja, aunque me diste una idea :P Arigatou... Sì es un AU, creo que me olvide mencionarlo... Aunque te doy un adelanto... _tambien veremos còmo esta el otro Reborn kyaa_

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki **gracias, me gusta lo loco e interesante :D!

**Marhaya **oww gracias :3! Sì tratarè a Tsu- kun con calma, ademàs es el lindo Tsu- kun por supuesto que sere dulce con èl XD! Aunque no sè si Reborn jaja

**Lexie-chan94 **jajaja, sì que sigan las hipitesis, aunque no lo crean sera algo mucho màs simple y estupido jajaja (echenle la culpa a mi tonta imaginaciòn)

**Tsukiomy JK **Oh! buena idea :3 Jajaja lo sè, como que aun sufro manteniendo a los personajes, espero perdones a esta baka escritora, soy principiante, aun trabajo en eso, espero que esta vez me haya salido mejor :3!

**Lunaa **yeee :3 a mi tb me esta gustando mucho el R27 XD!

**Katekyo1827R27X27 **jajaja lo siento pero aun no revelarè la razòn de como llegò :P Asi que los dejare con las ganas buajajaja, nah, descuida lo sabras en algun momento y seguro que todos me diran ¿Era ESO! jajaja Bno, espero que le des una oportunidad. baxo :3

**Piffle Priincess **Oh, gomene, quiza Gio- kun aparezca despues, aunque no aun U.u

**MissDinosaur **Oh, gracias. Espeor te haya gustado este capi :D!

**yuko-jc **Ah! me referia a que en su mundo Reborn es aun un bebe, asì que no sobrepasa la talla de un niño de 5 años :) Espero ahora si quedara claro. Cualquier cosita solo pregunta, con gusto responderè :D! Gracias por leer, espero te guste XD!

Y acabè! Me encantan sus reviews mis lectores queridos ^^ Bueno ahora si, me voy yendo que ya tengo clases buaaaa besitos los quierooo

Y como saben, es lindo cuando sabes que esperan tu historia asì que anímense, háganme saber *3*


End file.
